The Good News
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Joyful Celebration" by iloveromance and my own "Easter Surprise." Niles and Daphne have been trying so hard to have another baby, and now they've gotten their wish. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing such a wonderful sequel to my "Easter Surprise" story. And, of course, I felt the need to return the favor. I hope to have this finished soon!

Daphne woke up feeling a sudden rush of excitement. For the past few months, she had been meticulously keeping track of her periods. They were always right on schedule, but a few days ago, it hadn't shown up as expected. Something told her it was time to take out the pregnancy test she'd been keeping in the bathroom. She got out of bed, doing her best to be quiet, so as not to disturb Niles' sleep.

She took out the test and read the instructions once more. She held her breath as she waited for the results to appear. Niles had been so sweet to her lately, reassuring her that her vision had been correct. He told her that all of their trying was bound to pay off, and David would have a sibling soon. But Daphne secretly had her doubts. If it never ended up happening, she knew it would be her fault. Oh, sure, she knew Niles would tell her that he was just as happy with a son. But he would be disappointed. After all, any father would love to have a little girl. Right now, Alice was the closest thing to a girl in this family. Everyone adored her, but Daphne knew it wouldn't be the same as giving Niles a daughter of his very own.

But Daphne was jolted out of her thoughts as a blue line began to appear on the pregnancy test. She checked the diagram on the box a dozen times before she believed what she was seeing. It was positive! She rushed out of the bathroom, eager to wake Niles with the good news. But before she could, she heard the faint sound of David sniffling in the nursery. The poor thing had been sick lately with a cold.

Leaving her husband blissfully asleep, she hurried off to tend to her son. She lifted him from the crib and held him over her shoulder to rub his back. "It's all right. Sh," she said soothingly. She rocked him back and forth in her arms. He seemed to be breathing more easily, so she changed his position so that she could cradle him. "Oh, David," she whispered. "I haven't even told your daddy this yet, but it looks like you're going to be a big brother. I know he's going to be as happy as I am. We can't wait to meet this new baby. But please don't worry. No matter what happens, you'll always be our precious miracle. It doesn't matter if we have ten more children, or just this one."

Niles appeared in the doorway. "My love, I woke up and saw that you were gone. I thought I might find you here. But did I just hear you telling David he's going to be a big brother?"

Daphne felt tears in her eyes as she nodded. "I took the test just now. Niles, it's positive. I'm pregnant!"

Immediately he entered the room, taking them both in his arms. "I knew we could do it. I love you so much." He caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I suppose I should go and call Roz. She's been such a wonderful friend these past few months." Daphne remembered how she hadn't even wanted to tell Roz what was going on. Of course Roz hadn't been fooled when she'd insisted nothing was wrong. "And I'm sure you'll be wanting to call Frasier."

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Niles said. "Why don't we invite Dad and Ronee and Roz over for dinner tonight? We can tell everyone at once."

Daphne smiled. Though everyone had enjoyed Easter, Niles and Roz's work schedules had prevented the family from having more gatherings like that one. But now seemed like a perfect time to change that. "All right. But I don't think I can keep this news quiet all day!"

Niles grinned mischievously. "I think I know of a way to keep you busy for a while. I'll just make a quick call to Mrs. Woodson, and then I'll be all yours."

"That sounds lovely." She kissed David one more time before returning him to his crib. Fortunately, he was still tired, so he quickly went back to sleep. In his arms, he held his favorite pink stuffed bunny. Daphne smiled to herself as Niles led her back to their bedroom. Hopefully, there would be a lot more pink around this house in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Roz smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. She had a pretty good idea why Daphne wanted her and Alice to come over for dinner. She was glad for her friend. Though she loved her life with Alice, she often wished she could give her daughter a sibling somehow. But Roz hadn't found anyone who was willing to make a family with her. Most of Roz's relatives were in Wisconsin, so she was grateful the Cranes had "adopted" Alice, making sure that she was surrounded by family even here.

Daphne kissed her husband. "Roz said she'd love to come. I think she suspects."

"Well, even if she does, I don't see how she can be even half as happy as I am right now." He reached under the covers to gently place his hand on her abdomen.

Daphne smiled. "I bet Alice will be thrilled. You know she'd love to have another little girl to play with."

Niles nodded. "I'm sure she will." He looked at her in silence for a moment. "I hope she has your eyes."

Daphne's heart melted. He already considered this baby to be his daughter, even though there was no way of knowing for sure until Daphne went to the doctor. That had to mean he was convinced that her vision was going to come true. She kissed her husband deeply. "I love you."

"Oh, my love. I never tire of hearing those words from you."

For a moment, Daphne was speechless, realizing for perhaps the millionth time how very lucky she was. But then she remembered she couldn't spend all day here in bed. "What are we going to serve your father and Ronee and our other guests? I haven't even thought about that!"

Niles thought of what was to come. He remembered all too well the toll the last pregnancy had taken on his wife. This time, he was determined to do all he could to ease her load. "Why don't you leave it to me? I'll make a call to one of the chefs at Chez Henri, and the meal will be all taken care of."

"That's awfully sweet, darling, but it's not necessary. I like cooking for me family. It's really just another way for me to let them know how much they all mean to me."

"I'm sure that our extended family already knows how you feel about them, and they undoubtedly love you just as much. I just hate the thought of you working so hard in your condition. But if cooking this meal will make you happy, I'm more than willing to support it. And I'll do anything I can to help prepare it, too. You know how much I enjoy chopping vegetables!"

Daphne grinned. She loved that he was forever letting her know how much he treasured the lifetime of memories they shared. He often told her how beautiful she'd looked the very first time he saw her. It never failed to make her blush. She had felt so awkward, barely in America for six months, and meeting a handsome psychiatrist! Who would have thought back then that she'd be here, married to him, and expecting their second child?

It proved what she'd believed from the time she was a little girl in Manchester: that dreams really do come true.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Niles helped with the preparation of dinner for their guests. It did ease Daphne's workload, although they ended up stopping several times because Niles could not resist kissing his wife. When the meal was in the oven, Daphne took David upstairs to get him ready for company. As it was a special occasion, she decided to have him wear the suit again. She couldn't believe how handsome he looked in it. "You're so much like your Daddy, aren't you?" she whispered to him. David babbled in response. Daphne pulled him close, kissing his cheek. There was no denying that her son was a miracle in every sense. She was so incredibly lucky to have a second miracle on the way.

Niles stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for them both to return. When Daphne descended, with David in her arms, it nearly took his breath away. The minute they reached the bottom, Niles knew what he had to do. "I never want to forget this moment." He quickly located the camera.

Daphne was touched that Niles would want to make sure to preserve these precious memories. "Smile for Daddy," she instructed David. Luckily, he was by nature a happy baby.

After capturing the photo, Niles sighed. "Beautiful. As always."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Daphne went to answer it, with David still in her arms. At the door were Martin and Ronee.

Martin smiled at the sight of his young grandson. "There's my guy." But then he noticed what David was wearing. "I really think he'd be much more comfortable in a Mariner's uniform. He's a baby, for crying out loud!"

Niles was about to voice an objection, but Daphne stopped him. She did not want a repeat of the debate that broke out at Easter. "Not tonight, darling. Remember why we're here?" She gave him a knowing look.

"You're absolutely right, my love." Niles kissed her and took David. He led his father and Ronee back to the table while Daphne answered the door again.

Roz smiled at Daphne and immediately pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations," she said simply.

"Sh!" Daphne said. "I haven't told the others yet. But thank you." She looked down at Alice. "Well, don't you look nice?" The little girl had a floral print dress on. Alice smiled shyly. Daphne pulled her into a hug. For just a moment, she wondered if her little girl would look anything like Alice. There was no biological reason for there to be a resemblance, but Daphne hoped there would be. Alice loved David almost as if they were siblings. Daphne wanted so badly to give her a "sister" as well.

Daphne directed the two of them to the table, were Niles was already talking to Martin and Ronee. Because everyone had been invited for dinner, Daphne had planned on serving the meal as soon as the guests had arrived. But one look at Roz, and she knew she had to reveal the news right away. Roz looked as if she might burst soon.

Daphne looked around the table, overwhelmed for a moment by the love she felt for everyone here. But she could tell the were waiting for her to say something. "Niles and I...and David wanted you all to be here so that we could share some wonderful news with you. I know you all don't really believe in me psychic visions, but right before Easter, I had one. It told me that Niles and I were going to have a little girl soon. So Niles and I have been doing our best to have another baby. And this morning, I took a test. It looks like me vision is right. Or at least half right. We don't know for sure yet if it's a boy or a girl. But we're hoping for a girl."

"Another baby?" Martin said. "Wow! This calls for a celebration. Daphne, I need a beer!"

Daphne's first instinct was to scold her father-in-law for his choice of beverage. After all, she'd done exactly that for most of the time she'd known him. But she remembered that she was no longer his healthcare worker. They were family now, and this _was_ a special occasion. She walked into the kitchen and took out a can for him. As she handed it to him, she bent down to kiss his cheek. Martin smiled at her in response. Even after all these years, she still felt the need to thank him for hiring her. Taking that job had been the best decision she'd ever made. At least, until she'd accepted Niles' proposal.

"Have you told Frasier yet?" Ronee asked.

"No," Niles replied. "We wanted to tell everyone all at once."

"Well, get him on the phone," Martin said at once. "He may be in Chicago, but he's still a part of this family!"

Daphne smiled. She remembered a time when Martin and his eldest son could barely stand to be in the same room together. They had both told her several times that she was responsible for the change in their relationship, but she knew she couldn't take all the credit. She knew from her own brothers that the bond between family members could withstand nearly anything. She'd just helped out a little.

Niles picked up the phone and quickly dialed Chicago. An obvious smile came on his face the moment his brother answered. "I've got to put you on Speaker, because there are a few people here who want to say hi!"

"Hey, Frase," Martin said.

"Dad," Frasier replied.

"Hi, Frasier," Roz exclaimed. She was surprised at how much she missed seeing her former boss. It still felt strange to realize that she was now _everyone_'s boss at KACL.

"Wow, you've got everybody there. What is this, some kind of party?" Frasier asked with a laugh.

"Well, sort of," Niles admitted. "Daphne and I wanted to get everyone together so we could tell them our good news. Why don't you tell him, my love?"

Daphne grinned as she spoke. "We're going to have another baby."

"That's wonderful," Frasier said immediately. "I wish I could be there, but I promise I'll come out to see you all soon. I'm sure David will love his new sibling. I certainly love _my_ little brother."

Niles found himself wishing it were possible to hug someone via the telephone. But love had a way of making the distance feel a bit less. He was reminded once again that this closeness he and his brother shared was yet another thing Daphne had done for him. "You've made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Daphne took a deep breath, doing her best to freeze this moment. She had a long way to go before this new little one would be ready to meet the family. But she didn't need to have psychic powers to know that every single moment would be worth it.

**The End**


End file.
